Memoirs and Photographs: Moments to Remember
by catintheattic
Summary: A lot of memories kept on coming back; as Geum Jan Di opened a photo album, then telling their story after Gu Jun Pyo proposed to Geum Jan Di. Decided to change the Rating, I might add some (you know what) scenes not suitable for young readers.
1. Chapter 1 Curious Eyes

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOYS OVER FLOWERS/HANA YORI DANGO/METEOR GARDEN. CHARACTERS AND OTHER NAMES MENTIONED IN THE STORY ARE NOT MINE. I'M JUST A FAN. :D **

**This my first fanfic so I hope you'll find it interesting. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and typos. And please leave a comment afterwards. :)**

* * *

><p>AU: Story set a few years after Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di decided to get married. ENJOY! :)<p>

Story by: Nicaneko 3/29/2012

* * *

><p><strong>Memoirs and Photographs<strong>

**Chapter I: Curious Eyes**

Five years, four months, three weeks and two days to be exact when my life totally changed. It seemed like I traveled from a time machine. In a blink of an eye, here I am; sitting in front of the furnace in a cold, winter morning with a nine month old child inside my tummy. I smiled, as I looked at the wedding ring fancily wrapped around my ring finger. Looking back, my frail "yes" changed our lives totally, when this handsome young man came back from New York. After four years, he fulfilled his promise; to return as a fine, matured and responsible man who's the heir of the multi-billion Shin Hwa Group. I can still remember, I was still wearing my pre-med uniform when he knelt down in front of me, showed this ring and sweetly asked my hand for marriage.

"Mom, I can hear my baby sister!" a four year old boy said while gently caressing my big tummy. "She's happy to have a good big brother like you." I smiled in response. The little boy got up from his seat, then went to search for his picture books at the shelves.

I caressed my tummy and glanced to the boy, my son Ji Yeong. Curly locks, gentle eyes short-tempered attitude, all inherited from his father. Indeed he'll grow up as a fine young man, the same way just like his father, but not the spoiled-one. I thought. This will be my second time to undergo the pain of bearing a child. But when I was about to bore my first child, he's always on my side. He never leave me, he tightly hold my hand as I painfully bore our first child. When my son came out, he smiled; the most beautiful smile I've ever seen. He immediately held the baby in his arms.

"Mommy, I've never seen this book before." Ji Yeong said. He toddled his way then sat beside me. "Mommy, it's Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul!" He exclaimed. "Let me see, ah yes my dear. That's your Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul when we had a trip at New Caledonia. I flipped the album in the first page. "Daddy!" Ji Yeong pointed to the familiar faces that he recognized. "That's your father when he was still in high school." I smiled as I pinpointed the picture of my husband. The little boy smirked, the he fiddled his hair. "Curly." He grinned cheerfully. "Mommy how did you and daddy met?" Ji Yeong asked; eyes filled with curiosity.

* * *

><p>So, how was it? Hope you guys like it! Please leave a comment! Thanks for reading! :D<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 The Proposal

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BOYS OVER FLOWERS/HANA YORI DANGO/METEOR GARDEN. CHARACTERS AND OTHER NAMES MENTIONED IN THE STORY ARE NOT MINE. I'M JUST A FAN. :D **

**This my first fanfic so I hope you'll find it interesting. I'm sorry for the grammatical errors and typos. And please leave a comment afterwards. :)**

* * *

><p>AU: Story set a few years after Gu Jun Pyo and Geum Jan Di decided to get married. ENJOY! :)<p>

Story by: Nicaneko 3/30/2012

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter II: The Proposal<strong>

"Well for now, it will be difficult for you to understand how we met. All I can say is that Mommy Daddy love each other, that is why you're here and your baby sister." I replied, grinning at him, and then pinched his chubby cheeks. "Oh, look." I pinpointed a picture of my husband and me when he proposed to me. "Mommy looks like a doctor here." Ji Yeong smiled. "But I'm already a doctor." I chuckled.

*FLASHBACK*

He hugged me tight. I missed him a lot. Then he kneeled in front of me. "Geum Jan Di, will you accept this Gu Jun Pyo as your future husband?" He gently opened the velvet box and there lies two identical rings. "I fulfilled my promise. Four years was a long time and I don't want to let go of my moon." He smiled, took my hand, and inserted the ring in my finger. "I miss you so much" He squeezed my hand tightly.

I cupped his cheeks, smiled sweetly and said "Yes, I do". He immediately stood up. I reached out for his hand then inserted the other ring in his finger. He took me to his arms tightly as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I leaned my face to his chest, inhaled his captivating scent as he buried his face to my hair. "You made me the happiest man in the world. As I promised, I'll never let you go." He whispered to my ear.

*END OF FLASHBACK*

"So that's what happened before your Daddy and I got married." I explained. "Ooh. Ring? Like the one on your finger?" he grinned. "Mommy, look. Uncle Kang San, Grandma, Grandpa, Mommy, Daddy…" he continued. "Ah, that was the day when your daddy asked my hand for marriage to your Granma, Grandpa and Uncle Kang San."

*FLASH BACK*

He bowed down in front of my parents to pay respect to them, and then he took my hand.

"Mother, Father." He said. "Good evening. I am here to ask your permission to marry your daughter, Geum Jan Di." He continued.

It was my first time seeing my parents serious in front of Jun Pyo. They always pulled comedic acts or silly things when he's here in our house. Well, this isn't the time to be joking around; after all, it's my future that we're talking about. Then Mom looked at us, straight in the eye.

"We all know how Jan Di suffered before." Mom said coldly, and then looked to Dad and Kang San.

"I, as a mother, don't want to see her suffer again." Mom continued.

"Yeobeo, are you a bit harsh to Young Master?" Father stated.

"Mom, isn't your dream to become in-laws with the Shin Hwa Group?" Kang San chuckled.

Mom placed a hand on Kang San's mouth, stopping him to mumble unnecessary things.

"But then, Jan Di dear…it's your future that we're talking here. If that's what your heart decides, we'll be supporting you…me, dad, and Kang San" Mom continued. I noticed tears falling from her eyes.

I stood up and hugged her. "Mom, thank you…thank you…" I cried in disbelief. I was so happy.

"E-ehem…" Father intruded. "Young Master, um, I mean Gu Jun Pyo." Father continued.

"Yes Father?" Jun Pyo asked.

All of us four were looking at the almighty heir of Shin Hwa, Gu Jun Pyo; sitting in front of us.

"As a man, will you promise me to take good care of our Geum Jan Di?" Dad asked straight.

I can't believe it. The president of Shin Hwa Group respectfully bowed in front of us, as if paying respect to the royalties during the monarchial times of Korea. He mustered these words with courage.

"I do father." He said.

*End of Flashback*

"Is that so?" I suddenly miss Uncle Kang San, Granma, and Granpa." Ji Yeong sighed.

"Oh, don't be sad. We'll visit them during the weekends okay?" I said.

"Look. Why is Uncle Ji Hoo smiling here? What's that picture he's holding? He curiously asked.

"Ah, that was…" I recalled.

* * *

><p>How was it? ;) Off for another chapter! I hope you guys like it! :D Please leave a comment afterwards. *wink*<p> 


	3. Chapter 3 Realizing One's Dream

**HELLO THERE! It's been a long time since I last updated this story. I had been busy after writing this story...been busy studying Sign Language courses in a Deaf School then finishing a 4 year college degree...and now here I am..waiting for my graduation on March 2013. :)**

**Thank you very much for your reviews and favorites! I didn't thought that there will be others who'll find this story amusing or what but then I promise to update this story as much as I can. :)**

**Anyways, before you begin reading the story...**

**Based on what I've researched, Koreans also took licensure exams for professionals just like here in the Philippines. Here in the Philippines, after passing a licensure exam, successful examinees attend an Oath-Taking Ceremony wherein selected examinees (especially those who topped or entered the top 10s in the exam) may give a short speech regarding their triumph after passing the board exam. **

**So I thought it would be nice to have an oath-taking ceremony like this in my story. THIS IS PURELY A FANFICTION ANYWAYS. XD **

****DISCLAIMER: BOYS BEFORE FLOWERS/HANA YORI DANGO and all its characters aren't mine. Other names of people/organization/places are purely FICTIONAL. The plot does belongs to me.****

* * *

><p><strong>Memoirs and Photographs<strong>

_Chapter III – Realizing one's dream_

*Start of Flashback*

"On behalf of Korean Professional Regulatory Board, the College of Medicine of Shin Hwa University awards this certificate to Dr. Yoon Ji Hoo for ranking as first place during the South Korea's Medicine Licensure Examination."

A loud roar of applause was heard inside the auditorium.

"Ji Hoo Sunbae! I didn't know that you ranked the first!" I exclaimed. "It's luck, I suppose." Ji Hoo Sunbae grinned. "Yah. You rascal. Why didn't you tell us huh?" Jun Pyo said. "As expected from Yoon Ji Hoo, you're really something." Yi Jeong said then chuckled. "Hey, your name's being called. Aren't you planning to get your certificate? I'll stole the limelight if I were you." Woo Bin teased. Ji Hoo Sunbae stood up, and was lightly punched by Woo Bin Sunbae. "It's my treat later." Ji Hoo Sunbae smiled and then he went to the stage, receiving his award. He also delivered a speech in front.

Ji Hoo Sunbae had realized his dream; to become a doctor just like his grandfather. I'm sure he's planning to reopen his grandpa's clinic; or even built a hospital for his grandpa. I'm always grateful of Ji Hoo Sunbae. I have no idea what am I supposed to do in the medical school if he wasn't around. My eyes were fixed on Ji Hoo Sunbae while he was delivering his sppech. In my peripheral vision, Jun Pyo winced. "Yah. Commoner. Why are you looking at Ji Hoo that way?" He said, with a slight jealousy in his tone. I glanced at him then lightly hit Jun Pyo's arm. "Stupid. You don't have to be jealous of Ji Hoo Sunbae." I explained, raising my left hand to Jun Pyo then showed him the ring on my finger. He chuckled a bit then placed an arm on my shoulder. Ji Hoo Sunbae's speech ended, it was quite short but it was consistent.

"So the second place of this year's Medicine Licensure Examination also came from our university…"

"I wonder who that might be." I said. "It couldn't be you cleaner." Jun Pyo teased. I glared at him, and then he laughed. Murmurs were heard across the auditorium, wondering who might be the second placer during the examination.

"Ms. Geum Jan Di." The emcee announced.

"W-what?! M-me-me?!" I was in state of disbelief.

"Congratulations Jan Di! Woo. You're the best." Woo Bin Sunbae shook my hand. "Tsch. I didn't know you have such great mind commoner." Jun Pyo teased again. "Yah! Was that an insult or a compliment?!" I shouted.

The people inside the auditorium became silent. It seems my voice was really loud.

"Oi. Did you swallow a megaphone? That voice of yours almost made my eardrums dead!" Jun Pyo said. "It's deaf, you low IQ moron." I said. "Shh. How long are you two going to fight?" Woo Bin Sunbae said. "Too bad Ga Eul isn't around today, she has a teaching shift the whole day but I promised her to take some pictures of you." Yi Jeong Sunbae said then flushed when he mentioned Ga Eul's name. "Thanks Sunbae." I smiled at him, stood up from my seat, kicked Jun Pyo's leg out of irritation then went to the stage.

"That girl, it hurts!" Jun Pyo whimpered. "Shh! Be quiet! Will you lower down your voice?" Yi Jeong Sunbae said. "Who would have thought that the president of Shin Hwa Group will be this childish?" Woo Bin Sunbae teased Jun Pyo.

I nervously received my award, when I was about to leave the stage, the emcee said "We would like to hear a speech from Ms. Geum Jan Di."

"S-s-speech?" I shook my head. "Come on now." Ji Hoo Sunbae grabbed my arm then pulled me towards the speaker's platform.

"Su-Sunbae…"

""Go on. It'll be unfair if I only delivered my speech in front." Ji Hoo Sunbae beamed.

What am I supposed to say? I'm not capable of delivering an impromptu speech in front of a huge crowd. I told myself. As soon as I positioned the microphone in front of my lips, I glanced to where Jun Pyo and the others were sitting. I saw Yi Jeong Sunbae preparing his camera to take some pictures of me.

"Umm…" I nervously said. Aish. I can hear the loud beating of my heart in my ears. The audience was looking at me.

"…I never thought that this day will come. I never dream that one day, I'll be able to rank in the licensure exam. All I ever dreamt of before was to become a doctor." I paused. Then I remember the time when I helped Ji Hoo Sunbae's Grandpa when one of his female patients delivered a child.

"It would be a lie if I said that I never experienced failing in my studies. Yes I did fail; once, twice, thrice…but seeing those people dear to me, supporting me all the way, gave me the strength and determination to pursue this career…" I paused then smiled. I clearly remember what Gu Jun Pyo told me the night before he went to the States. He said he wants to continue being the heir of Shin Hwa; continuing the legacy his family made in the business world. Then I gladly told him my dream of becoming a doctor. Of course this dream will not be possible without the help of my family, my F4 friends, Ga Eul, Ji Hoo Sunbae, and of course Gu Jun Pyo.

"Neither did I expect to gain any ranks or place in this licensure exam. I wasn't quite confident of myself that I will pass this examination."Suddenly, memories of sleepless nights, eyebags and bad hair days, never ending reviews with Ji Hoo Sunbae flashed in my mind. I'm really grateful to him; without Sunbae, I will really fail this exam.

"It was really an honor to help those people in need; the sick and the poor. My own two eyes have seen people who suffer from diseases when I was still studying; some are curable…while the worst is that some aren't. My heart cannot bear to see such people in need suffering from diseases that seems to be a burden to them. I was more determined to finish Medicine after seeing those sick people who still smile in spite the fact that they carry unimaginable crosses in their shoulders." I paused and exhaled. I was about to cry when I saw Gu Jun Pyo smiling at me, as if telling me to continue, expressing how proud he is for having me as his fiancée.

My engagement ring flickered; suddenly I became lost with no words coming from my mouth. Until I said these things in front a vast crowd looking at me. "Now that I become a doctor, I realized that I…I-I…" I can't say it properly. What am I supposed to do…I looked at Ji Hoo Sunbae, he winked at me then signaled to continue with my speech.

I mustered the courage to say these words in front of a vast crowd. "I just want to live a simple life with my fiancée." My cheeks flushed. The audience started whispering audible sounds. I glanced at Gu Jun Pyo. I sawYi Jeong Sunbae and Woo Bin Sunbae shooking Gu Jun Pyo, as if he was immobile in his seat.

After the event, Gu Jun Pyo was all smiles while walking outside the auditorium. I wasn't talking to Jun Pyo while we were leaving our seats. I was too shy to talk to him. "Didn't expect that the Superwoman Geum Jan Di's bolder than before" Woo Bin Sunbae teased then patted Ji Hoo Sunbae's back, "Well, 4 years was quite a long time for Geum Jan Di to become more straightforward towards Jun Pyo." Yi Jeong Sunbae added. "But look at this rascal, he was dumbfounded after hearing Jan Di." Woo Bin Sunbae said then laughed. "Cut it out will you?" Jum Pyo irritatingly said but that smile on his face remained. "Let's go, we gotta celebrate today." Ji Hoo Sunbae said then patted Jun Pyo's back. "See you at the pub. Jan Di, you should come too." Ji Hoo Sunbae spoke. I just grinned sheepishly then continued walking, ignoring Gu Jun Pyo on my side. "Yah Cleaner! Where are you going?!" Jun Pyo shouted. I walked away from them then fasten my pace. "Catch you later." Woo Bin Sunbae said to Jun Pyo. As usual, the guys went to their favorite spot to celebrate Ji Hoo Sunbae's triumph.

I was walking past through a crowd of successful examinees outside the auditorium. I can barely hear Gu Jun Pyo telling me to stop. I kept on walking until I felt someone holding my wrist firmly. "Where do you think you're going huh?" Jun Pyo asked exhausted. "Why are you avoiding me?" He asked again. I tried to speak but it seems words weren't enough so I suddenly hugged Jun Pyo tightly which made him surprised. I was teary-eyed; I can't believe I was able to say those words in front of many. "Let's just stay like this…you made me really happy." He whispered in my ears. I was really speechless; it felt like my heart burst with unexplained happiness and excitement. My head was leaning on his well-built chest; hearing his heart thumping due to happiness…ignoring the murmurs of the people who were looking at us.

* * *

><p>*End of Flashback*<p>

"Wow, Mommy's so smart! Just like me!" Ji Yeong proudly pointed himself.

"Of course you are my son. You got that from me." I smiled. He really is the son of Gu Jun Pyo, often mischievous, too proud of himself but a sweet child inside.

The maid came in, offering us a tray of assorted cookies which Joon Hee Noona gave to Ji Yeong when she arrived here a few weeks ago. Noona was also too excited to see her new niece. By the way, I'm about to give bith to our second child in a few days…probably the day after tomorrow or next week. I gave my regards to the maid who gave us snacks and then she prepared our tea. My eyes were suddenly fixed to the teacups the maid was pouring with.

"Look Mommy, it's my favorite teacup!" Ji Yeong excitedly said as he pointed his own teacup.

"Did you say teacup my dear?" I suddenly went blank.

* * *

><p><strong>SO HOW WAS THE NEW CHAPTER? I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE IT! XD<strong>

**Care for some Reviews? Follows? :3**


	4. Chapter 4 Teacups

Hello! It's been a while! I guess it's been 1 year and 9 months since I last updated this story. I've been receiving positive reviews about this Jun Pyo x Jan Di drabbles in my email. So I decided to make a new chapter and will try my best to update as long as I can.

It's my second year of teaching here in the Philippines; I once taught in an exclusive private school for a year then decided to transfer in a public SPED school. BTW, I'm handling Grade 4 Pupils with Hearing Impairment.

Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy this new chapter! I made this before I started making my lesson plans for my next week's lessons. :D Just hit the review button if you have any comments/suggestion/reactions. Why not click the fave/follow button if you like? *wink*

**DISCLAIMER: BOYS OVER FLOWERS/HANA YORI DANGO NOT MINE. ONLY THE STORY OF THIS FANFIC.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 – Teacups<strong>

_Right after that "historical" oath taking ceremony, the F4 along with Ga Eul and I went to their all-time favourite pub to celebrate our success in the licensure examination. The guys were drinking some expensive Vodka which Woo Bin bought during his business trip in Vienna. Ga Eul and I were catching up with some stories about what happened during my impromptu speech._

_"I should have left early at the daycare!" Ga Eul said then took a sip on her pineapple juice. "I really didn't wanted to do that anyway." I replied. "But you really did say that in front of everybody! You're really surprising!" Ga Eul beamed. My cheeks flushed. "I was just nervous! That's not what I'm trying to say!" I replied. Ga Eul giggled. _

_"Hey, why don't we give the future Mister and Mrs. Gu some time alone? I bet they need to talk about what Jan Di boldly announced infront." Woo Bin Sunbae proposed the stood from his chair. Ji Hoo Sunbae flashed a smile then motioned Yi Jeong Sunbae to do the same thing with Woo Bin. _

_"Alright then. It's also getting late. I bet Ga Eul's already tired." Yi Jeong Sunbae walked towards Ga Eul then wrapped his arms around my bestfriends waist. "Let's go." He continued. "But Jan Di and I…" Ga Eul was about to explained something when Woo Bin interrupted. "They'll be fine, right Ji Hoo? Yi Jeong?" The two nodded and grinned. "Yah! We're not yet finish here!" Jun Pyo exclaimed. I was petrified when they were about to leave. "What?! I don't want you guys to leave!" I was about to follow them when they ran through the door then locked it immediately. "Goodnight lovebirds! You two will spend some lovey-dovey-God-know-what-it-is moment together!" The F3 laughed…their voices started to fade, as if they were a few steps away from the door. _

* * *

><p><em>"YAH! Open the door! I have to go home tonight! I have a 7 am shift in the hospital!" I shouted then rammed the door. "Stop shouting cleaner! My ears are hurting again!" Jun Pyo said. "Shut up! I need to work tomorrow you-…" Jun Pyo's palm gently covered my mouth. "It's useless, even if you tried to open the door. Those evil rascals had the door padlocked. There were two padlock hinges in front of the door. I lost my keys, so I bet they did luck us here." He explained then freed my mouth from his warm palm. "It's LOCK not LUCK stupid!" I laughed. "Yeah right, you smarty pants." He scratched his head. <em>

_He roamed around the kitchen to see if there are food supplies inside the ref while I was sitting on the couch, reading a magazine that I bought about some natural alternatives for common sickness. Jun Pyo sat beside me. "There are enough supplies in the fridge. You want me to prepare something for you?" He asked. "No, I'm fine. I'm not hungry." I answered back. _

_A moment of silence._

_"Yah, cleaner." He held my arm then his other hand dropped the magazine I was reading._

_"Yes?" I turned my eyes then met his gaze. His eyes were searching for clear answers._

_I was mesmerized by the way he looked at me. I observed his face for a few minutes. I can't believe how good-looking he was, those long lashes covering his dreamy eyes, his pointed and perfectly-shaped nose, and those red, thin lips. It was no wonder that girls were drooling over him. 'Was he a plain stupid for falling in love with a commoner like me? What the hell am I thinking about? Why am I too engrossed on his perfectly-sculpted face? GEUM JAN DI YOU PERVERT!' I thought to myself as my eyes were fixed on his slightly parted lips. _

_I turned away to hid my blushing face. "About what?"_

_"Your 'dreams' dummy."_

_"You're drunk aren't you?"_

_"No, I'm not. I am serious."_

_"Well…why did you asked?"_

_"Because I am serious about you…Geum Jan Di…really serious." His warm hands caressed my face, he moved closely to me. His face was only a few inches on mine…my lips started to part on its own when suddenly…._

_*GROWL*_

_We both turned away, ashamed that our stomachs were already growling._

_"I'll prepare our dinner for tonight." He said as he stood then went to the kitchen. "Just take a rest. You may take a bath if you want to." He continued. _

* * *

><p><em>I took a bath shortly before dinner was served. Good thing there was a spare bathrobe in the bathroom cabinet so I decided to wear it for tonight. I went downstairs as I smelled something pleasant.<em>

_Jun Pyo prepared our dinner and by the way it was prepared made it really delightful. Maybe his 4 years in the US made him also a better chef. We both ate and exchanged stories about how our lives were during the 4 years of being separated from each other. The two of us were like married couples; this reminded me of our escapade after the attempted marriage between Jun Pyo and Jae Kyung Unnie._

* * *

><p><em>"What?! There's only one bed?!" I cried. "Don't you have any spare keys for the other rooms?!" <em>

_"We decided to have our own rooms. Sometimes when things got worse at home, I just went here to unwind. I don't have any spare keys to their rooms. Even if we are so close, we still respect each other's privacy." Jun Pyo explained. "I'll be fine if I'll stay downstairs." He continued as he turned his back. _

_Something snapped inside of me that made me grasped his arm and said "No, I wouldn't mind." I blushed. _

_"Okay. I'll just sleep on the floor, you stay at the bed. There is an extra mattress here." Jun Pyo started to search for an extra mattress stored on the cabinets. I started to feel exhausted due to today's oathtaking ceremony so I decided to relax on the bed. "Crap! There isn't any!" he shouted. _

_"Use your eyes! You're not blind!" I screamed._

_He lounged on the bed, his back facing me. "HEY! If you're planning to do that thing, I'll punch you squarely on the face!" I hit him with a pillow. Suddenly, he pulled me towards his. My face was now leaning on his chiselled chest. I tried to free myself from his embrace but he was too strong. He started to relax his arms as I stopped trying to free myself from his arms. _

_"Fool. Why would I do that? I'll wait till we're married. We'll make dozens of babies"_

_"A female's reproductive organ is not capable of bearing dozens of babies at once!"_

_"I know, I know." Jun Pyo started to stroke my hair gently. "You know, there were times when I am thinking of our future, our children...I don't want them to grow up without their parents at their side. I don't want them to become so lonely during their birthdays or any special occasions. I don't want to become like my fa-"_

_"Gu Jun Pyo." I interrupted. I don't want him to remember those painful childhood memories._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Nothing. Let's sleep."_

_I was about to close my eyes when he placed one hand on my chin, slowly raising my face onto him. Both of our eyes met again. I flashed a gentle smile on him. _

_"I'm sorry to tell you this, but I have to leave Korea tomorrow afternoon. You know…some business matters again." _

_' So he will be gone again.' I thought. "Oh, I see. Well, goodluck then." My smile started to fade. _

_"It's only for two or three weeks. I will be back again. I promise." Jun Pyo planted a soft kiss in my forehead. _

_I lowered my head back to his chest. I know he is a man of few words; he never broke his promise. _

_"I know." _

_"Goodnight Gu Jun Pyo." I stifled a yawn. "Let's sleep now."_

_That night was bliss. We spent the night in each other's arms; the same thing married couples do when they sleep._

* * *

><p><em> He was in deep sleep when I woke up. I decided not to wake him up and covered his body with the sheets to keep him arm. I went down to the kitchen to plan the menu for today's breakfast. I looked outside, it was still dark. Probably around 5 am in the morning. Curiosity suddenly engulfed me when I started to check some rooms. All I ever thought was this pub was only a place for the F4 to spend leisure away from their toxic houses. This was their haven during those bad times. I noticed a lot of familiar things in this pub. There was a shooting range placed near the backdoor, a telescope standing infront of the huge glass window, some bookshelves containing medical books and novels…until…<em>

_'Yi Jeong Sunbae managed to do some of his ceramics here.' I thought to myself. There was kiln next to a fireplace, obviously this belongs to Yi Jeong Sunbae. 'Yi Jeong Sunbae will not be mad if I tried to make a teacup, Ga Eul taught me how before.'Sometimes I joined Ga Eul during her pottery classes in school whenever I have the opportunity to do so._

_I started moulding the clay shaped into a teacup. I was too happy that I was able to make 2 samples of my teacup. I was making a third one when a pair of hands softly guided my hands as we both started to mould the cup. "Your hands were too stiff, try to relax your fingers." A familiar voice was heard, his breath was warm on my cheeks. He nuzzled his face into mine. "Good morning. I didn't know you're up to pottery lately."_

_It was Gu Jun Pyo. I blushed in his sudden gestures. He was like hugging me from behind while his hands were placed on top of mine, moulding a third sample of the cup. _

_"I didn't bother waking you up. I know you're sleepyhead!" I mischievously laughed. Look, I made one for you and for myself." I felt him look at the samples of the cups that I made. He chuckled._

_"It' ugly right? I know I can never make a good quality cups like the ones Yi Jeong Sunbae make-"_

_The cups that we will make will be for our future family." _

_I shifted my eyes on his; our eyes were locked on each other once again._

_All of a sudden, I felt his warm lips touching mine. _

* * *

><p>END OF FLASHBACK<p>

"Mommy, I'm so excited to make ceramics again with Uncle Yi Jeong and Aunt Ga Eul again." Ji Yeong happily exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry, but you see, Aunt Ga Eul is having a baby so they might not be able to teach you." I reminded him.

Ga Eul was already 8 months pregnant with their first child. Yi Jeong Sunbae was very excited to see their first child.

"Oh, look Mommy. You look so pretty here!" His small finger pointed to a familiar picture.

"That was the day your Daddy and Mommy were married." I smiled. This is the most memorable moment ever in my entire life.

"Ma-marr-marr-" Ji Yeong stuttered, trying to utter the word _married._

I was about to grab a cookie in the plate when we heard a soft knock on the door.

* * *

><p>WHEW! I WAS ABLE TO MAKE A NEW CHAPTER FOR 3 hours!<p>

I know this is not a well-planned and short chapter but I do hope that you enjoyed reading it.

GOOD NIGHT FELLAS!


End file.
